


Marathon

by Rayearthdudette



Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, well just the one so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/pseuds/Rayearthdudette
Summary: A scene from the newlyweds honeymoon in We're Not Stupid (Much), along with other odds and ends of the NSFW variety.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up filth guys! The dudes doing the do!

"Right there, oh yes, right _mmm_ -" Nyx shudders, caught between his lovers. At his front, Cor nips at his neck, his hands steady on Nyx's hips as Titus delivers another slow, _exquisite_ thrust.

Nyx trembles at the girth spreading him open, the _weight_ of the cock inside him stealing his breath.

Cor draws him into a kiss, chasing away the fragments of air Nyx had managed to catch, and tongue domineering. A pinch at his nipples sends shivers down his spine.

Titus draws out, flared head catching on the rim of Nyx's hole, then sinks back in smoothly, angled to drag across his prostate.

Nyx whines and dances on his toes, sensitive and wanting more of the touch of his lovers, his _husbands_.

They've been caught in this lewd tango for what feels like _hours_ , Nyx panting as his lovers break him down, his patience and endurance tested to the absolute limit.

Titus shifts slightly, balancing his weight, and Nyx jolts with a whine, the angle even better now to drive his pleasure higher.

His love, ever attentive, notices and slows to a stop, his cock head pressed rightthererightthereholyshitfuckyes- and _grinds_ into Nyx. The barest of shifts over the swollen gland, forcing precome to drip off Nyx's aching member in a torrent.

The two older men shudder as Nyx starts making unconscious low, guttaral sounds with each breath, his legs shaking violently, the grip they have on their lover the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

Nyx claws his hands into Titus' hair and Cor's shoulder, seeking an anchor in the wake of overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck," Cor whispers, eyes wide, "Gods, look at him, look at how _desperate_ he is. Fuck him Ti, fuck that tight ass," he swoops down and bites into Nyx's neck, a willing witness to their lover slowly going insensate.

He plucks at the tight peaks on the galahdian's chest to watch pretty blue eyes roll and that red, red cock twitch, head wet with precome and steadily dripping more.

"One day you ought to follow through with the idea of piercing these, babe," Cor flicks a nipple and laps at the other, teeth closing around it for a tug.

Like a string is being pulled, Nyx's cock flexes hard against his stomach, a moan dripping off his lips. "I-if I did that neither of you would be able to play-oh Titus! F-fuck yes!" Nyx squirms, hands tightening painfully on each lover.

Cor grunts and reaches between them to run a finger through the slick precome, features frozen in awe as Nyx starts babbling for moremoremore.

Titus groans, the ass he's buried in clenching around his throbbing cock, sensation shooting up his spine and making his legs shake. Responding to the tremulous, breathy pleas of his love, Titus picks up the pace on his grind into the hot clutch of Nyx's body, the threads of his self-control starting to unravel. He buries his head in Nyx's neck, despite the galahdian's grip on his hair, to mouth at his lover's fluttering pulse.

"So good, babe, feels so good," Titus moans softly.

Cor watches, breath coming in pants, cock ignored and bobbing in sympathy, and keeps running his fingers delicately over Nyx's cock to draw out more grunts and whines, playing his lovers like a fiddle.

Nyx's moans grow in volume sharply, the sounds edged in neediness. His hips twitch against the older mens' restraining hold and his cock is so fucking _red_ , weeping precome and balls clenched tight at the base.

A garbled plea, "D-don't st-ungh-op, more pleasepleasep-" Nyx tries to reach for his cock, but Cor catches the wandering hand, preventing his lover from seeking his own completion.

The protesting whine is cut off when Cor starts to rub his thumb under the silky, wet cockhead. Titus fits his teeth into the mark Cor left behind, readjusting to put more force behind his thrusts, pace still glacial if Nyx's begging is anything to go by. 

The slick slide of a thumb through precome over and over again, and the fierce drive of Titus' thick cock into his sweet spot has Nyx's eyes rolling back.

A gentle, _too gentle not tight enough fuckfuckfuck_ , grip around his pulsating cock, dragging slowly down to his base, spreading his precome over his shaft and that heavy, hot cock throbbing inside him, sogoodfucksogood, a gasp rips from Nyx's throat.

That cock drags back and forth, back and forth, almost _petting_ his prostate, _godsfuckpleasepleaseplease_.

Sword callouses catch on the skin of his cock, one finger dragging a burning line of heat through the flood of precome and then swirls over his tingling glans. Nyx stops breathing.

His hand is released and he feels those fingers cup his desperately clenching balls, hot as coals and pressure building, when Titus moans sharply and Nyx feels heat flood his belly, his lover's hips jerking, and cock plunging inside erratically.

Hot, hothot _hot_ , so hot the feeling of silky come filling him up, Titus' cock still hard inside, keeping him spread, and Cor's fingers are _still_ teasing, relentless and not enough not enough **notenoughgodsdamnit** , over throbbing flesh.

He wants to come, fuck he wants to come, pleaselovespleasepleasepl-

Nyx tosses his head, struggling against his lovers, straining for the edge, he's close, so close, sososoclose, _please loves pleasepleaseletmecome_ -

Cor lets go, prompting a hoarse yelp of denial, then drops to his knees in order to swallow the wet, twitching cock in front of him down his throat.

A hitch of breath, a beat of silence and then Nyx is _screaming_ , legs trembling, eyes rolled back and going limp against Titus' heaving chest as he finally, _finally_ comes, spurting his release into Cor's sucking mouth.

Titus whines, struggling to hold his shuddering lover up through his orgasm, muscles still languid with his own release.

Cor is no help, still deepthroating Nyx's twitching cock, hands between his legs, tugging almost viciously at his own cock and three fingers spreading him open, the bite of pain driving him close to the edge _fast_ , but not enough to throw him over.

Nyx grunts and grabs Cor's hair to pull him off his over sensitive cock, wicked tongue flicking rapidly and sucking _hard_ on his way off pulling one last weak spurt of come over Cor's lips and a shaky whine from Nyx's.

The galahdian collapses fully back onto Titus, the two of them wrecked and sweaty, shuddery breaths wracking their frames, and the last vestiges of orgasm trailing satin soft over nerve endings.

Cor hisses, so very close now, on his knees, come on his lips, hand on his cock, fingers reachingr _reaching_ for his prostate, eyes _worshiping_ the sight of his satisfied lovers standing over him.

And then, in a slow controlled fall, still panting, Nyx slides down to join him on the floor, Titus grunting and cock bouncing a bit as it slips free.

Nyx draws Cor into a kiss, slow, sensual even, in juxtaposition of the elder's frantic pace. He shifts so he's kneeling over the Marshal, softening cock hanging centimetres from Cor's still desperately hard one, and with one hand keeping him steady on Cor's shoulder the other twists a hard nipple and tugs gently.

Cor whines, a sharp spike of pleasure shooting down his spine and coiling in his gut.

"F-fuuuuck, need, need more, please-" he struggles to find the right angle with his fingers to tip him over, but it's too awkward and he growls in frustration, "Babe, please I need-"

Titus hums, rousing himself to take the two steps to slide behind his lovers and drop to the floor.

"I got you, love. We got you," Titus slips his fingers into Cor as he pulls out, growling, and finding the right angle within a few tries. He presses himself to Cor's back and _rails_ his lover.

Cor gasps, head dropping back on Titus' shoulder and exposing his throat to Nyx's teeth, hand close to a blur as he tugs at his leaking cock.

"Are you waiting for permission, baby? Need us to command you to come?" Nyx bites the corner of Cor's jaw and twists his other nipple, getting rewarded with a snarl.

"Go ahead, love, come. Come all over Nyx, mark him, claim him, baby, like we've claimed you, " Titus rumbles, his fingers slamming into Cor's ass and teeth dragging over the bitemarks both he and Nyx had left on their husband's neck that were just _barely_ low enough to be covered by his collar. Not that they cared about people knowing now, but habits are hard to break.

Cor's breath hitches, muscles going rigid, before a slow roll of relaxation flows over him, hips twitching up in a few pulses, and he sags into Titus' arms, the wetness of his release glistening on Nyx's abs.

Several minutes pass as they all catch their breath and work out the last shuddering tendrils of pleasure, Cor practically asleep where he lies on Titus and Nyx a close second.

"My feet are starting to go numb. Bed. You heathens," Titus grumbles, nudging his lovers and ignoring their groans of protest.

They help each other stand, sharing laughter and sweet caresses, assessing each other for any overworked and sore muscles or any scratches and bites too deep, then help each other clean up, legs and hands still a little shaky from the intense sex.

* * *

It's as they're cuddling up in bed, lax and ready for sleep, that Nyx sits up and hums in thought.

"You know.. I could go another round," and laugh-squawks when Titus throws a pillow in his face and Cor tries to kick him off the bed.

"I'm too fucking old-"

"You are like a fucking _rabbit_ swear to the Astrals-"

"Oh come on! Are you saying you don't want to have another go at this ass?" Nyx pouts, but not for long when he gets a hard swat to his asscheek by Cor, gasping then purring in interest.

"No. Go to sleep. _Brat_."

"Fiiine, spoilsports," Nyx settles back down and plants quick kisses to each of his lover's cheeks, "Love you both."

The other two soften and whisper their return adulations and finally drift off for the night.


	2. Yes, Sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus and Cor love Nyx in uniform. Very much.

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this."

Titus pauses in the middle of disrobing, "We don't _have_ to do this if you're genuinely uncomfortable babe."

Nyx flaps his hand dismissively, ears burning, "No, no I want this, I'm more in disbelief how **much** I want it."

There's a low chuckle from next to him, "And whining just a little bit about potential dry cleaning bills," Cor kicks his boots off.

"A valid fucking complaint you-" Nyx yelps when Titus reaches out and yanks his pants off, dragging him halfway across the bed. His cursing is cut off when his lover dips low to suck a mark onto his collarbone, fingers digging into his hip through toughened leather. The half coherent thoughts he manages to gather are scattered to the wind when Titus catches his hands above his head, tipping them both back to pin him against the mattress while sucking more marks up Nyx's neck.

He hears a low groan from their other lover and the bed creaks with Cor's movements. Still thoroughly distracted by Titus' _everything_ securing him against the sheets, Nyx startles at the soft feel of rope replacing calloused hands at his wrists, tugging tight in seconds. The bolt of arousal that shoots through him is intense and he involuntarily ruts up into Titus' bulk, earning a growl. Those hands drag down his sides, trailing heat and sparks of sensation, and Nyx moans high in his throat, mouth now occupied by Titus' tongue.

His bound hands are pulled up sharply, straightening his arms and Titus palms his ass, bullying his way further between Nyx's legs. Who pulls away from the kiss to croak a quick, heartfelt, " _Fuck_!"

Then Cor is there, messy kisses pressed against Nyx's panting mouth and Titus nudges Nyx's _ridiculous_ uniform jacket further open, the source of this night's particular brand of sex as requested by Nyx's boys. As if he'd ever deny either their requests, but the point stands.

A muffled cry and Nyx nearly headbutts Cor when he curls forward in surprise at the hot mouth suddenly sucking at his nipple, nerves sparking in pleasure. The arousal building in his gut roars into an inferno when Cor slams Nyx back onto the bed using the rope still in hand, the other curled around his throat, briefly cutting off his air supply. Titus finally lets go of Nyx's ass to wrench the jacket fully open, nails scratching over ribs, teeth coming into play to nibble at captured flesh, and Nyx's vision whites out for a second.

Distantly he can hear someone chanting curses over and over again, only to realize it's _him_ , shoved mercilessly into blazing arousal at an alarming rate and his cock _aches_ at getting hard so fast.

He can't even get out a joking, _'moving a little fast guys?'_ , before Cor's long cock is laid over his face, precome starting to drip, and prodded against his lips. Nyx whines, mind foggy, eagerly lapping at the underside and glans, suddenly desperate to have his lover's cock down his throat. The hand around his neck keeps him from his prize along with a warning tug on his wrists and he groans in protest.

"In a second," Cor pants a little distractedly, keeping Nyx's wrists taut as he searches the bed for something. Nyx opens his mouth to complain, only for a sharp growl to escape instead, Titus' teeth digging into his pec in warning.

Thankfully, Cor finds what he was looking for and Nyx finds his head being cradled forward by Titus and a collar cinching around his neck. His breath hitches as Cor settles the still cold metal to his satisfaction, Nyx's cock making itself known with a hard twitch against his stomach.

"Fuck it looks better than I imagined on you, babe," Titus whispers, having pulled back to take the full image in. There's a grunt of agreement from Cor and he hands over the gilded chain for Titus to wind around his fist.

Partially bound and collared, naked save for his heavy dress uniform jacket, at the mercy of his lovers, Nyx drops his head onto the bed moaning in abandon. He's promptly jerked back up by Titus and Cor's hand steadies him as the elder kneels over Nyx' face, cock hanging heavy just above his lips.

"Want it, General?" Cor thrusts once, slow over Nyx's face. Who's response is cut off by Titus splaying Nyx's legs wide over his shoulders, tongue flicking teasingly light over Nyx's cockhead.

He shudders and tries to lap Cor's cock into his mouth anyway, tongue reaching, whining when Cor pulls it just out of reach.

"I asked you a question, General," Cor gives himself a stroke, enough for a drop of precome to land on Nyx's lips for him to reflexively lick away. Titus swirls his tongue over Nyx's glans, shattering his coherency once more, and then ever so slowly slips the bucking cock into his mouth.

Struggling hard against his bonds Nyx gives a gasping cry, thighs prevented from clapping tight around Titus' ears by strong hands, dick disappearing into a warm mouth even as he whimpers for the one hanging above his head. "Yesyesyesyes _please_! Please let me-" Cor dips, teasing his cock over Nyx's lips, pulling out of reach every time Nyx tries to suck his cock into his mouth. "Ah, ah, please _what_?" Cor is smirking and Nyx groans, abs flexing at Titus' tongue flicking under his cockhead.

"Please let me suck your cock, _sir_! I wanna feel you-" Nyx mewls, relaxing his throat around the cock abruptly filling it. He hears his lover curse as he sinks his entire length into Nyx without hitch, Cor's legs shaking and Nyx feels the stretch on his arms go lax, the Marshal too lost in pleasure to keep his grip on the rope.

"Unn _gods_ your fucking _mouth_ ," Cor grits out, paused balls deep, savoring, then starts up thrusting, pulling wet little _glk, glk, glks_ from Nyx's throat and gasping moans when he draws out to give the galahdian air.

Vibrations rumble around Nyx's cock, Titus growling his own pleasure, and a gentle tug on the leash just as Cor slips back in, focusing attention on how the cock plugs his throat, Nyx looses the last of his tension and goes limp, letting his lovers work him over. Which is exactly what Titus had been waiting on, a lubed finger sinking into his hole to the third knuckle and is crooked to stroke along Nyx's prostate. The bolt of pleasure winds tight at the base of his spine, cock jumping in Titus' mouth.

Cor shivers, dropping forward to brace himself on the bed, widening his stance to _really_ fuck Nyx's throat, and gasps out, "Ti baby, if we want to spitroast him, you got to get in him soon, I'm getting close."

Nyx's eyes pop open and he almost wails his need at the thought of being filled on both ends by his lovers, collared and bound as he is, and only Titus pulling off him and gripping the base of his cock keeps him from coming to that _alone_.

"I think our love agrees," Cor chuckles breathlessly.

Titus smirks, obediently slipping a second finger into Nyx and scissoring them, stretching him out. His other hand gives Nyx's cock a single firm stroke, then abandons it to pick the leash back up, mouth teasing past the throbbing erection and tongue tracing the dips and divots of muscle, up to lap once again at Nyx's sensitive nipples.

The galahdian jerks, nerve endings alight, moaning and whining, hands reflexively coming up to urge Cor somehow further down his throat and legs wrapping around Titus' waist to rub his cock against his lover's abs. Only, his lovers pull _away_ , Cor's cock popping out of his mouth with an obscene slurping noise and Titus grabbing his knees to fold him nearly in half, most importantly, to keep him from undulating against his lover for pleasure. Nyx whines loudly in protest, half formed curses bubbling past his lips.

His lovers respond exactly as he expected, Cor reaches back and yanks the loosened rope tight, Nyx's hands restrained once more in a single second, and Titus _picks him up_ , his lovers shuffling up the bed for Cor to knot the ends to the headboard aggressively. He's dropped onto the mattress and Cor grabs a fistful of hair, wrenching his head back, and plunges into his mouth again. At the same time, Titus smears what feels like half the bottle of lube over Nyx's hole, hitches his legs over his elbows and, _oh **fuckyes**_ , starts to bury his thick cock in him.

Literally hanging between his loves, filled to the brim and at their mercy, Nyx's eyes roll back, cock dripping and balls pulled tight, he's so close, holy _fuck_ he's close, and then Titus shifts, angling his hips up, finding his prostate in one try. The wail he emits gets cut off by Cor's cock shoved down his throat, the Marshal sucking in sharps breaths and hips starting to get jerky, thighs tense.

Titus pumps into Nyx, fucking him onto Cor's cock, watching their restrained lover's bounce against his stomach, almost _glowing_ red with his arousal, and gets to watch as his other lover curls over Nyx, mouth open on a silent moan and come down the galahdian's throat. He can even _see_ how Cor's cock twitches with each spurt where it's buried, Nyx swallowing unconsciously.

Fuck. **Fuck**.

Titus metaphorically throws restraint out the window and just plows into Nyx's ass, selfishly chasing his own release.

As the cock in his throat is gingerly pulled out, Nyx gulps for air, tugging against his bonds, wanting desperately to jerk his own cock in order to dive off the edge into bliss. But he fucking _can't_ and he whines his displeasure, even as Titus nails his prostate, winding his arousal tighter. There's a huff of laughter and Cor tweaks his nipples to tease, earning a snarl, before he reaches down, fingers grazing over his glans.

"I-if one of you doesn't touch my cock with pur-UNGH FUCK TI!" Nyx digs his heels into Titus' back as his lover grinds into his ass, head thrown back.

Taking mercy on their lover, Cor wraps his hand around his cock, letting Nyx fuck into his grip, a gratified moan slipping out. Titus pants, hands clutched tight enough to bruise, watching with adoration as his lover fucks himself into completion, pretty blue eyes rolling back and his ass clamping tight on the cock inside him. With a growl, Titus' eyes clench closed and he let's go with a shiver, orgasm rolling down his spine with intensity.

Sagging to the bed, still panting, the lovers ride the last vestiges of pleasure through their systems.

" _Damn_ that was good," Cor whispers, petting Nyx's hair, a besotted grin on his face. Titus nods his agreement, still shuddering.

"I hate you two," Nyx grumbles, "I won't be able to hear someone address me as _'General'_ without thinking about cock from now on. Don't you dare _laugh_." He turns to glare at a definitely not laughing Cor, who had raised his hands in defense. Their other lover just snorts, uncaring of the glower turned on him, "If I can manage to keep my cool after you two kept calling me Captain in bed for nearly a month straight, I think you can handle it, Nyx."

Said man just flops onto the bed with a groan, reiterating his _'hate you'_.

Titus just smacks a kiss to his cheek with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! May it be a good one, please. _*begs the universe*_ (Also I wanted to have this finished on New Year's day but.. that was my only day off after the Last Two Weeks of Hell, and so I decided to catch up on my sleep instead, sorry not sorry.)


	3. Command

Nyx swallows and swallows, black spots starting to dot his vision and he can't breathe yet, he can't-

The hand fisted in his hair jerks him back and he gets a gulp of sweet air before he's tugged back down. He can't help the whine, his hands kneading at those thick thighs to keep himself from reaching down to touch himself. He doesn't have permission.

Not yet.

He swallows again, drool dripping from his chin and down his chest and the cock in his throat twitches. He's pulled off again and allowed to catch his breath, the hand never leaving his hair.

The dildo in his ass starts vibrating again and his eyes roll back. So close, so, so close he can feel his balls clenching in warning and if he grinds his hips down _just so_ he can rub his prostate and-

It stops vibrating and his whimper is cut off by Titus' dick slamming down his throat. Nyx gags, then goes limp again, letting himself get facefucked.

Above him, his lover starts to lose his composure, thrusts becoming erratic, pen clutched in his hand and paperwork ignored in favor of feeling Nyx gulp his cock down again and again and again. Right before he comes he pops his dick out of that sweet mouth and grips the base tight, willing himself down from the precipice.

Nyx carefully tests the boundaries by whining and rocking on the dildo inside him, his red, red cock bobbing.

Titus sits back, blowing out a breath and growls, "Stand up, Ulric, and bend over the desk."

Like an eager puppy, Nyx shoots to his feet, wobbling a bit as he gets himself situated, and moaning gleefully when Titus slowly pulls the dildo out. Fingers replace the toys, testing the stretch of his hole and he whines again, desperate for something more filling. Those thick fingers tease him a bit longer in punishment, until he's snapping his hips back to get them as deep inside as possible, earning a gravely chuckle.

"Mmm.. Good boy.. Maybe you'll get to come after all."

Nyx just pants and drops to his elbows while going tiptoe, hoping to entice his disciplined lover into finally breaking control and _take him, take him, gods fuck his ass please, fill him up-_

He doesn't realize he's saying all of that out loud until Titus snarls, plants a hand onto the back of his neck, holding him down, and with one long thrust, seats his cock _deep_ in Nyx's ass.

"..Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh yesyesyesyes, fuck me please, Sir. Please yes, please-"

And Titus throws his restraint out the window, always a sucker for when Nyx begs like that, begs with total abandon. He pounds into his lover and revels in the wailing moans that results.

Nyx's voice cracks as the thrusts manage to get rougher, his eyes starting to roll back with the pleasure, a nigh unending litany of _'yesyespleaseyesgodsfuck'_ slipping out between each moan. Titus groans, leaning further over his lover to change the angle of his thrusts and getting rewarded by a shriek as he _nails_ Nyx's prostate. He's thrusting so hard now, he's shoving Nyx up the desk with each and has to yank his lover back down onto his cock. Distantly he hears the crack of pottery shattering, his coffee mug a lost cause, but focuses back in on chasing the heat building in his gut.

"F-fuck, such a good, good boy. Gods I'll never get tired of fucking your ass," he pants. Nyx just moans in response and rolls his hips into the next thrust.

"I'm-fuck, Sir, I'm close, _please_ may I come, please, please, fuck, oh, **oh** ," papers flutter to the floor as Nyx scrabbles for purchase, his cock leaking precome over others. Two large hands clamp onto his shoulders, using them as leverage for Titus to absolutely _wreck_ his lover as he chases his own release.

"Not yet. _Not yet_ , just a little-"

He pounds into his lover, balls drawing up and-

Nyx's feet actually leave the floor with Titus' last thrust as his lover comes hard, a silent snarl on his lips.

Then a sharp crack of breath, " _ **Come**_ boy."

And Nyx does, untouched, with only a thick cock grinding on his prostate, making him see stars. Time seems to stop for the longest moment, both men caught in the pleasure that roars through them like tsunami waves. The moment is broken when they collapse onto the desk, panting for breath and trembling. Their breathing is still uneven as they move to separate.

Nyx whimpers limply against the desk, a shudder sliding down his spine when Titus slowly pulls out, a hand propped on his ass.

"Gods, that was good," he sighs, thumb caressing his lover's red hole, admiring the view.

"It sounded like it was good too," both Nyx and Titus jolt in surprise, heads snapping up to find Cor standing in the doorway.

Nyx flushes crimson even as he grins, "Well hello there, babe. Wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow."

Cor lounges on the doorframe, lips twitching, "Oh I know. Got a surprise ride from a friend. Glad I did too, since I got to hear you wail like a damn cat in heat."

Titus snorts as Nyx blows a raspberry at their other lover in offense. Straightening from his lean over the galahdian he had just thoroughly fucked, he beckons the other man over.

Cor's eyes are twinkling with good humor as he obeys, already reaching out to meet Titus in a kiss.

A kiss that gets hot and heavy fast, tongues coming into play and teeth nipping. Never one to miss an opportunity, Nyx shimmies off the desk to kneel at their feet, tugging Cor's pants open to free his half hard cock to swallow down.

Cor breaks the kiss with a groan and buries his face into Titus' shoulder, a hand sliding down to tangle into Nyx's hair, the other gripping Titus' sleeve.

"A-already up for round two I see," he breathes out.

Nyx hums an agreement around the stiffening cock in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through my docs and found this, figured I'd edit it a bit and slap it up here for ya'll ;3

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤


End file.
